The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 (Movie)
Info In "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2," based on Ann Brashares' best-selling series of novels, four young women continue the journey toward adulthood that began with "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." Now three years later, these lifelong friends embark on separate paths for their first year of college and the summer beyond, but remain in touch by sharing their experiences with each other as they always have-with honesty and humor. Discovering their individual strengths, fears, talents and capacity for love through the choices they make, they come to value more than ever the bond they share and the immeasurable power of their friendship. Characters America Ferrera as Carmen Lowell Alexis Bledel as Lena Kaligaris Amber Tamblyn as Tibby Tomko-Rollins Blake Lively as Bridget Vreeland Plot 'Summer Beginning ' The movie takes place three years after the first one, during the summer after the Sisterhood's freshman year of college. Bridget is on the soccer team at Brown University. Lena is attending Rhode Island School of Design. Tibby is a film major at NYU. Carmen is attending Yale. Carmen Lowell Carmen's initial experience at the Actor's Workshop in Vermont is similar to that at the Yale drama department- Julia is comfortable in the acting world and friends with the director, Bill, while Carmen stays behind-the-scenes. While cleaning up backstage, Carmen watches an actor, Ian, audition for a role in the workshop's production of The Winter's Tale. She accidentally causes the curtain to fall on Ian who tells her she should audition. She insists on remaining backstage but goes to the theater to watch Julia's audition, after which Ian pushes her onstage to audition for the lead role of Perdita. Carmen talks about how she connects with Perdita and this connection is strong enough to win her the lead. Julia, having won only a small part, is clearly jealous but promises to help Carmen. Carmen is initially uncertain about her acting abilities but grows more and more confident as her talent is recognized by both the director and the other actors, including Ian, with whom she begins a flirtatious friendship. Julia's jealousy grows, as she, too, is interested in Ian. She asks him out on a date but tells Carmen that he asked her. Carmen is unable to mask her hurt and frustration with the situation, contributing to her fight with Tibby, who visits from NYC to vent about Brian and Effie's relationship. Carmen ignores Tibby the way that Tibby ignored her during her pregnancy scare; it is implied that Carmen is also frustrated about the lack of communication between herself and the rest of the Sisterhood. She also falters during rehearsals, but she declines Ian's proposals to practice believing him to be interested in Julia. Carmen and Tibby reconcile when Christina, Carmen's mother, goes into labor; Carmen asks Tibby to help her mother, as both she and her stepfather cannot make it to the hospital in time. Carmen is happy about her brother's birth but sad that she could not witness it and that she cannot be with her mother now. Ian comforts her and again asks her to dinner, but she declines because of Julia. He tells her that Julia pursued him, and that he is not interested in her but, rather, in Carmen. Carmen then overhears Julia telling Bill, the director, that he should replace Carmen. He doesn't, and she performs spectacularly in the play, regaining the confidence in herself she lost during her lonely freshman year. She kisses Ian after the play. As she and Julia are packing to leave Vermont, Julia, still jealous of Carmen's successes, complains that Carmen has ignored Julia, even though Julia claims Carmen would not have gotten the part without her help. Carmen states that she earned her success and that she and Julia were never really friends, because Julia only fed off of Carmen's insecurities. Tibby Tomko-Rollins Tibby starts the summer working at a video store in NYC while retaking a script-writing class at NYU in which she received an 'incomplete.' Brian arrives to celebrate their 10 months together, and the two have sex. Tibby is pleased until she realizes that the condom broke and she may be pregnant. She withdraws from Brian and her friends, using her script as an excuse, until Lena visits her, bringing the pregnancy test that Tibby requested. Although Tibby learns that she is not pregnant, she is still scared by the experience and by the fear that every time she opens herself up to someone and finds happiness, things go wrong. She tells Brian that she wishes she could take back the whole evening, and breaks up with him. Soon after, Effie, Lena's younger sister, asks Tibby for permission to start dating Brian; Tibby still cares for Brian but acts like she does not in front of Effie before driving to Vermont to vent to Carmen about the situation. Carmen is more focused on preparing for her upcoming performance. Tibby is angry at Carmen for ignoring her, to which Carmen responds that Tibby has been ignoring her all summer. Tibby leaves, hurt. Tibby attends her parents' anniversary party where she receives a frantic call from Carmen whose mother is in labor. Tibby serves as her birth coach. After Carmen's baby brother is born, Tibby apologizes to Brian for allowing her fear to ruin their relationship, and he reassures her that not everyone she loves is going to leave her. They reunite, and he ends his relationship with Effie. Lena Kaligaris Lena is taking a Life class. The model is Leo, an artist who poses for studio space. They begin a relationship. Kostas appears at Lena's school and tells her that his marriage was annulled. Kostas hesitated in telling Lena because he did not feel like he had a right to ask for her forgiveness and her love. Lena tells Kostas that while she forgives him, she did not wait around for him and that they are not the same people who were in love before. However, later that evening while talking to Leo, she realizes that some people only fall in love once, and she still cares for Kostas; it is implied that she and Leo break up. Bridget Vreeland Bridget finds hidden letters from her grandmother Greta. Bridget's father and Greta no longer communicate and he tells Bridget that he was trying to protect her from the conflict. She is angry and tells him that she doesn't need his protection, as she's been taking care of herself for years. She leaves for Turkey on an archaeological dig''' ''' did and initially enjoys her work there, befriending her professor, Nasrin. Bridget leaves the dig early to visit her grandmother in Alabama and learn more about her mother, who committed suicide at age 35. Bridget discovers that she used to visit regularly. Greta explains that her mother's depression worsened at she got older but she insisted on pretending that everything was fine. Bridget's father agreed to this, while Greta could not, causing both of Bridget's parents to cut ties with Greta. Bridget admits that she is worried she is like her mother and will have the same unhappy life, but Greta reassures her that she is stronger than her mother ever was. The conversation brings Bridget and her grandmother closer, and it ultimately helps her reconcile with her father as well. Summer Ending Brian breaks up with Effie to reunite with Tibby. Effie is upset, and steals the Pants and takes them to Greece to visit her grandmother, but loses them. The girls fight about whether the pants are worth saving. Lena travels to Greece to find them, and the Sisterhood follow to help and to reunite her with Kostos. She is frightened, but her friends convince her. The girls are unable to find the Pants, but the summer ends with a renewal of their commitment to each other. thumb|left|300px Category:Movies